


Spirit Shackle

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast), Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chains, D/s, Darkfic, Magic AU, Master/Servant, Murder References, Obedience, Other, Ownership, Poetry, Restraints, Spirit Bonds, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, god AU, james being made to do bad things, shackles, villain AU, war references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 3: ShacklesA genie should only ever have one master, and that master is Lord Greg.
Relationships: Greg Davies/genie!James Acaster
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 5





	Spirit Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you all thought I'd forgotten about this villain AU, hadn't you? WELL I I HAVEN'T. >:D 
> 
> ngl I can’t tell you how long it took me to work out where the fuck I got ‘spirit shackle’ from; you guys, it’s the Pokémon Decidueye’s signature move. How many 7th gen Let's Plays have I watched? Too many. I am an idiot. XD 
> 
> Uses ~2/3rds of [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template, bc I ran out of poem before I ran out of sequence. XD [Table of prompt is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

“Come out, you little shit,”  
came his master’s harsh voice as He  
rubbed the side of the brass lamp  
that was the genie’s lamp, his home, and ultimately his prison,   
bound inside with spirit shackles, unable to escape from his life  
was this a life, really?  
james didn’t really know, he didn’t live, not really, just obeyed  
did everything his master asked of him  
unable to disobey, unable to say no  
dragged from his lamp, his peace disturbed  
to face his master again  
“Your wish is my command, master,” the genie said, bound tight  
head bowed, his voice reluctant, but unable to do anything else  
“You bet it fucking is,” said his master, reaching His hand  
out to grasp the spirit chains tightly  
james hated that He could  
that his master was spirit, not flesh  
could see the spirit bonds holding him prisoner, bound to him,  
could touch them so easily, and make them much tighter to keep him  
bound closer, unable to do anything but obey his master’s dark wretched heart  
“What are your orders, master?”  
Lord Greg took hold of his shackles  
lifted him up, james could not move  
and His eyes were so angry now  
james knew something bad was coming, something he would hate doing  
“Go kill your old master,  
I have no further use for him. You’re mine now, forever.”  
“Yes, master, at once, master,” james replied softly, eyes glazing over  
if he had any capacity for sentience  
his heart would be breaking in two  
but he didn’t feel anything  
he wasn’t allowed to, he couldn’t, he wasn’t conscious of carrying it out  
didn’t feel anything as he took his life, watched him cower before him  
it felt like a dream, these always felt like a dream  
he’s killed so many people, did he just make them up?  
“Genie, wipe them out now,”  
came the eternal command, echoing loudly now  
bad masters always made him do evil  
to use his goddess-given magic powers to hurt and to harm  
for nothing but conquest and selfish desire, that’s all they wanted  
james obeyed every single one  
because he had no choice, choice wasn’t an option, not for a genie  
obedience was all he was created for  
bound by his shackles made of light  
from spirit energy straight from his goddess  
he could not feel pain  
he felt nothing when Lord Greg threw him out into battle  
chained to His side, with orders to kill, to destroy them  
to bring down buildings, and flood whole cities at his word  
with His invincible powers, His iron fist  
with His two Archangel Eyes  
that enslaved and killed anyone who resisted  
but Lord Greg was a god now, tearing james from his goddess’s breast  
severing Her shackles before binding him with His own, ones with no escape  
james lived in his lamp, which hung from His side at all times  
always ready to obey Him  
always listening eagerly for his master’s voice  
to do His bidding, no matter what


End file.
